“Cloud computing” is a term used to identify the delivery of computing requirements as a service to a heterogeneous community of end-recipients. The term cloud theoretically signifies abstraction of technology, resources and locations that are used in building an integrated computing infrastructure (including networks, systems, applications, etc.). All Cloud computing models rely heavily on sharing of resources to achieve coherence and economies of scale similar to a utility (like a grid for electricity) over a network.
Cloud computing provides services with a user's data, software and computation on over multiple networks. End users access cloud based applications through a web browser or a light weight desktop or mobile application while the rest of the application software and data are stored on servers at remote locations. Cloud computing provides a same or better service and performance with cloud software programs as if al the cloud software programs were actually installed locally on end-user devices.
At the foundation of cloud computing is the broader concept of infrastructure convergence and shared services. This type of cloud computing environment allows enterprises to get their applications up and running faster, with easier manageability and less maintenance, and enables the enterprise to more rapidly adjust resources (such as servers, storage, and networking) to meet fluctuating and unpredictable business demand.
However, there are a number of problems associated with electronic content storage and retrieval on cloud computing network.
One problem is how to efficiently store and retrieve electronic content on cloud computing networks.
Another problem is providing proper privacy and security for electronic content stored and retrieved on cloud computing networks.
Another problem is information entropy including information gain and mutual information of information stored on cloud computing networks.
Another problem is where to store and retrieve electronic content on a cloud computing network.
Thus, it is desirable to solve some of the problems associated with content storage and retrieval with cloud computing networks.